


Day Two

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: One Year Left - Dirk Strider [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk's Issues, Dog Tier: Witch of Space, God Tier: Heir of Breath, God Tier: Knight of Blood, God Tier: Knight of Time, God Tier: Maid of Life, God Tier: Page of Hope, God Tier: Prince of Heart, God Tier: Rogue of Void, God Tier: Seer of Light, M/M, POV: Dirk Strider, Post-Sburb, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday: March 30th, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [influentialartist@tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=influentialartist%40tumblr).



> I'm going to Hell for this series.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you were diagnosed with advanced pancreatic cancer yesterday. You were told you have one year left to live. But somehow, you are okay with that. It must have something to do with the fact that Jake reminded you, you don't have anything to worry about. He isn't leaving you because you are sick, he even reminded you that you may not even die at all. You are perfectly content if not completely uninterested in the resurrection process as is part of being God Tier. You are pretty sure that no matter what happens, you will have Jake by your side through the entire process. Whether it's permanent death or temporary, he was there no matter what. That's what you loved about him.

You get up, it's fucking five in the morning. Your alarm is going off and you hit the snooze button, rolling over to nuzzle into Jake's chest. You feel his hand move over your chest, hear the sharp intake of air he does when he first wakes up. A low sigh of contentment leaves you, your hand taking Jake's, a smile on both your lips. "Good morning, Dirk."

"Screw mornings. Let's just skip class and cuddle until it's time for work." Mainly, you didn't want to see your friends yet. You were pretty sure that you or Jake, or both would end up spilling to the group. You've both agreed that you would wait but you also both knew that you guys hated lying to your friends. So really, you were in the worst place possible. You knew that Jake wouldn't agree to skipping class. You both wanted to graduate, regardless of the fact that you both had steady jobs. You didn't even need the jobs, you both were rich, you had them to keep from getting too bored with your lives.

"Dirk, you know we can't do that. Jane would kill us."

"I know." You sigh out, as you wait for the alarm to go off again. This time it's Jake who turned the alarm off. Sighing, he moved to shove you so you would get up for school.

"Come on, Dirk." Jake kept nudging you until you finally pulled him into a hug, pressing your lips to his and smiling into the kiss. You weren't sure if you were ever going to not love this. As of right now, you were pretty sure that your love for him would only increase. Even in death.

"Fine. I GUESS I will go to school. But I will olly out if I start getting asked about the doctors appointment." Your eyes are filled with a deadly amount of seriousness. You are pretty sure that this was not going to end well, at all. Alas, you pull yourself up into a sitting position, only to find Jake on all fours in front of you. He was leaning in, and you eagerly took the kiss you knew he was going to give you. Your hand was up to his his cheek nigh instantaneously, your eyes closing as your lips move flawlessly with his.

In just the few minutes you are lost with him, you feel like nothing in this world is wrong. It isn't until you are forced to pull away, starting to cough violently that you remember your life went to hell the day before. Jake is panicking, scrambling for some tissues to give you. You feel horrible that he is being forced to deal with you, forced to deal with that fact that you are ill, very ill.

Taking the tissues from him, you feel like crying when he hovers over you. He cares so much for you, he wants you to be okay, and you couldn't make it any easier for him. You couldn't make it so that he didn't have to worry about you at all. After wiping your mouth, your hands falling to your knees along with your eyes.

It was five ten in the morning, you have twenty minutes before you both want to leave for class. Okay, more like you have twenty minutes before Jake wants you both to leave. As you get out of bed, you hear the water running. You don't remember Jake getting out of the bed, so you are extremely confused. You don't question it though, moving towards the bathroom. You and Jake always shower together. Not only did it save you time and water, but you both just loved being so close together. Though if you don't have to go to class, you two generally do more than just shower.

Spending the rest of your twenty minutes showering and getting dressed, you sigh as you watch Jake. "You sure you want to drive? I've been driving us everywhere for years." You are actually hesitant about letting Jake drive. Mainly because the last time he drove, you both were in the hospital, there had been a wreck. It was touch and go for you for while. You sure as fuck don't want a repeat of that.

"I'm sure. You can stop trying to talk me into letting you drive."

"But Jake!"

"No."

"I can still drive! Don't baby me... that's the last thing I want..." You can feel your voice faltering. You really didn't want to be babied. And if this is what was going to happen, you aren't sure you want to leave the house. Falling back on the bed, you feel Jake trying to pull you back up.

"Alright. Just come on... I'll let you drive."

As you let him pull you up, you remained silent. This was going to suck. When he dangles the keys in front of you, you grab them and pull yourself up the rest of the way. You then take his hand and start heading to the car after grabbing Jake's bag. Unlike you, he always brought his bag inside. You left yours in the car unless you had homework to do. Seemed to make things more practical in your opinion.

One of your hands is holding Jake's the whole ride to the university. The ride is quiet, your eyes staying on the road. You hadn't had a silence this awkward with Jake since you broke up with him preemptively in trickster mode back in the game.

"Dirk, is something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about how horribly class is going to be."

This made Jake frown. As you both got out of the car, you saw Roxy waving at you. Oh great. You weren't even to class and it was going to start. Shit! She was making her way over to you both. Wow, Rose was with her too. They almost never were together anymore. Not since high school. Rose was tailing behind her, worry on her face. Oh dear God. She was a seer, not a psychic, please don't let her know what the hell is on you mind right now.

"'Ey Di--- Oh my God look out!" Roxy yelled. Too late. You feel the foot to your ass, knocking you to the ground, a pissed off Dave staring at you.

"What the hell, Dave?!"

"Don't start with me." Oh wow, he was pissed. He looked to Jake, Roxy, and Rose. His eyes were covered by his shades, but everyone could tell he was not in the mood. "Could you guys give us a moment?"

The three of them started to walk away, only far enough to be out of earshot. Since everyone knew that at least you and Jake always arrived to class together, this was no surprise.

You are hopelessly confused about what has Dave on edge. You know he's been protective of you, since the death of his bro, the beta version of yourself. "What's wrong, Dave?"

"I heard you went to the doctor yesterday. I want to know what the hell happened, and I don't want any of your bullshit 'I'll tell you later' crap. You know as well as I do that you only do that so people forget." Dave crouched down next to you, his look softening. "Come on... I need to know."

You swallow hard. Dave was far too involved in your life for you to lie to him. What's worse? You don't even think you can lie to him. "I have cancer... the doctors say I'll die in a year."

You can see the horror in Dave's eyes, even through the shades. And you felt like shit. He was going to go through losing his brother twice, in the same lifetime. How were you going to be able to live with yourself if you ended up causing this pain. Oh right, you wouldn't because only staying dead would cause it.

"I feel like you have more to say, bro."

"Jake and I are hoping that the god tier resurrection will kick in. I'm not ready to die, to lose you or Jake or any of my friends." You look down, blinking when you suddenly see a hand in front of you. You take it, sighing a bit when Dave helps you up. "Don't tell anyone... not yet at least."

"Of course not, Dirk. It's not my place to."

That was one thing you liked about Dave. He had the same mindset as you, it was a wonder he didn't have more of Roxy in him.

In a blur of movement, Jake was already by your side, tilting his head in confusion as he looks at Dave for a moment. Dave's face was stoic as ever. Strider trait, duh. The Striders rarely wore their emotions on their sleeves.

Dave nodded to Jake before walking off towards class with a wave. "Come on guys, or we'll be late!" There was the hint of a smirk in Dave's voice. Jake hands you your bag and you take it, along with his hand, heading off to class. You talk animatedly with Roxy, Rose staying quiet for some reason.

Pulling Rose to the side as everyone else steps into the classroom, you frown. "Rose, you are unusually quiet today."

"I'm fine..."

"Rose."

"It's nothing. I was wondering how the doctor's appointment went, but I'd rather you told me when you were ready."

You let out a sigh and pull her into a hug, burying your face into her neck. "You'll know soon enough, I'm sure of it."

She nods, hugging you back before heading into the classroom. You follow suit, taking your usual seat between Jake and Roxy. Jane and John are sitting on either side of Dave, Jade in front of you, Rose next to her. You are surprised to find that Karkat actually came to class today. He was the only one of the trolls who was in the same class as you at all. Spectacularly, he was in all of your classes. He didn't attend often because of how people acted around him. You were sure that he had switched to online classes.

Now, to be utterly clear, the only reason he was never in class was because you and the others were worried he would kill someone. So you were on edge already. Had the trolls heard that you went to the doctor? Are they using Karkat to gather information?

Regardless of all the buzz before class among your group regarding your appointment, much to your dismay, class passes on pretty uneventfully. Although after class, you are cornered by John, Jade, Jane, and god damn it, Karkat.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Spill it, Strider." You hear Karkat first.

"Yeah, are you okay?" John and Jade say in unison. Fuck how did they do that?

"Guys, don't bombard him." Jane. How was it that she was cornering you too and still keeping the peace?

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" You start. You are looking around for Jake, hoping to be saved.

"They mean your doctor's appointment, Dirky. We are all curious." Roxy chimes in behind them.

"Hey, leave him alone guys! We have to get to work!" Jake says, trying to push through everyone and reach for your hand.

You catch the disdain in the look Jane gives when Jake's hand takes yours. After everything, you both were still head over heels for Jake English. And Jake came right back to you. Poor Jane, she was such a sport, being friends with you both considering her feelings. Thankfully, this time around, Jake knew her feelings, he even tried to make it work with her before you got him back. You thought he was nice to let her go when he said he wasn't fully in the relationship. You would have wanted that the first time around, and you never got that. You were a little jealous of the fact that she did get it.

Feeling yourself getting pulled away, you wave, laughing internally at the sound of Karkat cussing up a storm, as per usual. "Thanks Jake."

"I'm just being selfish, I wanted some time with you before work." He grins, and when you are out of sight, he pushes you against the wall. Your lips feel his, causing one hand to rest on his cheek, the other around his waist. It was times like these, you were thankful that you didn't come off as needy anymore. Yeah, you were actually still completely socially awkward, but you made it work for you.

You whisper against his lips, smiling. "Maybe we should head back to the house for a little while." Your lips mold against his once more, hand weaving through his messy mop of black hair, his hand gripping your blond locks. "At least to make the work excuse a little more believable."

He nods, pulling you off, just in the nick of time. You heard footsteps drawing closer, and you started worrying. You knew it probably wasn't Jade. She can just appear out of nowhere whenever she wanted. Lucky fucking witch.

Looking behind you, you see who it is. Seriously Dave? Grabbing the keys from your pocket, you smirk, it took you guys no time to get to the car. You both knew you didn't have enough time for work to do too much. But hey, make out session before work? Cool. You were just lucky that it had been announced that you guys didn't have your second class this week. Otherwise you would have been fucking screwed.

Jake got in the car first, you had the key in the ignition almost as soon as you were in the driver's seat. Jake was seeming to be more and more impatient, this seemed to amuse you. If it weren't for the fact that you wanted to have this time too, you would be taking your sweet ass time just to tease him. Starting the car, you backed out of the parking lot and headed to the house. Parking in the driveway, you blinked when you saw Jake straddle you in the car.

Well then, this was something you could get on board with. Pulling him closer, you smirk, your hands gripping his shirt as your lips searched hungrily for his. When the pressure of his lips was against yours, you smiled, gripping tighter onto his shirt. Moments like this made you forget everything. Good or bad, nothing mattered outside him and you. One of your hands let go of his shirt, slithering underneath and gripping onto his hip. His body was trying to close any and all space between the two of you.

Parting to take a moment to breathe, you whisper against his lips. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, more, Dirk."

You were grinning, you knew otherwise, but you didn't want to ruin the moment. You were back to attacking each other, your hands frantically moving all over each other. This continued for some time, until something went off. Jake's phone?

"SHIT!"

Oh God, that meant only one thing in a time like this. You guys were going to be late for work. He slithers back to his seat, trying to buckle up as he looks to you pleadingly. He wants you to start driving, but you have a strict no driving until belts are buckled rule. You reach over to steady his hand, helping him out and then starting the car back up. Heading in the direction of the record store, you are practically beaming even though you are most likely going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
